


Swear to Shake it Up

by writersneverdie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersneverdie/pseuds/writersneverdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yea, at the Combine I listened to this band, Panic at the Disco, basically the whole time.”</p><p>“Holy shit. You have to be kidding me. I listened to that shit on repeat at UND. Wow. We’re fucking losers, Crosby. I can’t believe we just admitted this shit to each other.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swear to Shake it Up

“I always thought you were more of a classic rock kinda guy,” Pat tells Jon handing him a shirt from the side of the closet he’s standing on. Theoretically one side is supposed to be his and the other Jonny’s but that only lasted through one laundry cycle.

“Yea, mostly, not this one-the other black one, the v-neck.” He puts the shirt in his hand back on the hanger like Jonny taught him to and grabs the one next to it. He walks over to where Jon’s contemplating pants (dark jeans or plaid shorts?) and drapes the v-neck over his head. Jonny pulls the shirt away from his face and says,“I maybe went through, like, a punk-rock phase at Shattuck.” Pat laughs at how his face looks right now and what he just said, I mean, he knows Jon fairly well but punk-rock?

“Those boarding schools, man,” Pat yells. Jon walked out of the closet while Pat was laughing. Pat starts getting dressed in his nice jeans because Jon went with the plaid shorts. He puts on a short sleeved button up that is too big because it is technically Jon’s and he was totally going to wear the v-neck. “Don’t tell me you went to shows in some random basement in small town Minnesota,” he says joining Jon in the bathroom.

“Just the one time. It was this local band that one of the guys on the team met in town one night and invited us to. It was actually a good time.” Jonny does look amazing in the v-neck though. He’s all summer tan and buff.

“I am having trouble picturing your emo-punk days. You didn’t ever wear guyliner did you?” Jon throws a classic Captian Serious look of judgement at him but it holds no weight because he’s in the middle of shaving and half of his baby face is covered in snow white shaving cream.

“Seriously? No. I just liked some of the music-I didn’t get into the whole, like, culture.”

“That’s a shame.” Pat starts to brush his teeth thinking about Jonny wearing eyeliner and if he would actually be into it or not. Jon comes up from behind him after he is done shaving and rubs his newly smooth face against the back of his neck.

“Thanks for coming with me,” Jonny says breath ghosting across Patrick’s skin. He smells so strongly of aftershave it makes him a little weak in the knees. He spits into the sink.

“Like I would miss this.” He puts the brush back in his mouth and winks at his boyfriend in the mirror. Jon kisses the back of his neck in response and leaves the bathroom. This is one of those moments where Pat feels pretty content with his life.  
__________

He's not sure why he has been standing in the middle of his closet for the last 7 minutes trying to decide what shirt to pack for the show. He’s anal about a lot of things but casual clothing isn’t usually one of them. It’s not like Jon and Pat are known for their amazing style. The grey striped henley it is, he finally decides. Once he’s in front of the hanger, however, he changes his mind and takes the short sleeve gray t-shirt instead, it is the middle of summer. He pulls a flannel too because he likes to have different layers just in case. As he walks over to put the shirts in his bag he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.

_what time you get in? we will come pick you up_

He printed his boarding pass out before he started packing. He glances at it just to make sure he remembers correctly before typing his response.

_I could get a cab? I get in at 4:20-terminal 2. Thanks!_

Sidney Crosby is going to Chicago in the middle of July with the sole reason being to see a Panic at the Disco concert with Jonathan Toews, and by extension, Patrick Kane. 

It was during the Olympics back in 2010 when they realized they shared a mutual interest in the pop-punk-rock band. They had been reminiscing about Shattuck at a team bonding session when Jonny had mentioned getting into the local music scene a little bit and Sidney said, “what kind of local music are we talking about here?”

“You know, like punk rock type shit. Don’t tell me people weren’t into punk rock when you went there.”

“Fall Out Boy was big-I liked them I guess.”

“Yea, I thought they were alright, I was more into the the bands that came after once I got to college.”

“Yea, at the Combine I listened to this band, Panic at the Disco, basically the whole time.”

“Holy shit. You have to be kidding me. I listened to that shit on repeat at UND. Wow. We’re fucking losers, Crosby. I can’t believe we just admitted this shit to each other.”

So now it was their thing, their inside joke. They tried to play the cd before one of the games but all it took was Keith saying, “what the fuck is this SHIT?” for that to be axed and replaced with some “real rock and roll.” Every once in awhile Sid would get a text from Jonny with song lyrics or release dates if they had a new record coming out.

Jonny had texted him after the season ended to say congrats on the playoff run (the Penguins made it one round further than the Blackhawks). Sid wasn’t much of a texter but he liked Jonny and considered him one of his friends. So he asked him what he was up to for the summer and that started a conversation where Jonny told him he and Pat were sticking around Chicago for the most part and hey, he saw that Panic was playing at the UC in July and they should totally go. Sid couldn’t resist. He has been wanting to go to a show ever since he was an 18 year old boy. Being a man now, a Stanley Cup Champion, a multi-millionaire and the face of an entire sport, feeling 18 again sounded fucking excellent.  
______________

“I can’t believe we are picking Sidney Crosby up at the airport so we can go to an EMO concert.” They are circling the terminal waiting on word from Sidney. Jonny put on Panic’s latest CD because he is going all out on the 16 year old girl theme this weekend. Before long they will be rolling the windows down as they drive through downtown talking about feeling infinite. Kaner thought HE was supposed to be the tool.

“It’s not emo, babe,” says Jonny on their 5th time around the circle. He and Jon have started experimenting with pet names and are starting basic. Pat likes it but he wants to step their game up sometime soon. “And stop pretending like you weren’t dancing along to their music last night.”

“I was trying to seduce you. And it worked.” Jonny was putting the dishes in the dishwasher when Pat decided dessert was going to be each other bodies. He put Jonny’s phone on the speakers, played “Lying is the most fun...” and started dancing along while taking his clothes off. At first Jonny rolled his eyes but he quickly got into it and even started dancing along.

“Please don’t dance like that at the show tonight,” Jonny says pulling his phone out of his pocket. Sid has finally arrived, thank god, he was starting to get dizzy.

“I’ll try not to, I know how awkward public boners can be,” Pat says as they pull up in front of Sid. He’s wearing shorts, flip flops, a t-shirt and a hat pulled low over his eyes.

Pat jumps out of the car. “Hey Sidney, good to see you,” he says shaking his hand. He grabs the bag and throws it into the trunk while Sidney gets into the back set.

“Good to see you guys, too. Thanks for coming to pick me up.”

“It’s no problem,” Jonny says putting the car into drive. They are going to go grab some early dinner before going back to Jon and Pat’s apartment to get ready for the show.

“I got us the backstage passes from our PR guy,” Jonny announces after Pat fills Sid in on where they are going to eat. Jonny told his favorite PR guy that Kaner was the fan and Jonny was going to give him tickets as a congrats on leading the team in assists again. Pat was kind of mad about it for a little while until Jonny explained to him that everyone already thinks Pat is a total loser with bad taste in everything (except, ya know, him) so it didn’t really matter.

“Great. Are we listening to this cd? Why not the first one?” Sidney smiles at Jonny in the rear view mirror.

“I told you babe! I am totally with you, Sid, but Jon insisted on listening to this one. I’m going to change it,” Patrick says starting to go through the menu on the sound system.

“Fine, change it but I still like that CD. It has a few good songs.” 

“But the first CD has almost ALL good songs, babe.” Pat finds Fever in the system, presses play and turns up the volume. He grabs Jon’s hand and threads their fingers together. He looks back at Sidney and moves his eyebrows up and down at him. “Thanks for being on my side.”

“Anytime. Now when are we going to be there, I am starving.”  
______________________

An hour and a half after the show starts (they had no interest in seeing the opening bands) Jon, Pat and Sid enter the UC just as they have many times before but instead of wearing suits or workout clothes they are dressed in a combination of v-neck t-shirts or plaid button ups or both. Jonny waves to the security guy who nods at them saying, “long time no see boys.” Sid hears Jon mutter something about hoping the guy has no idea what kind of event is going on tonight.

“Let’s go meet them,” Pat says when they make it to the backstage area.

“Don’t you think they are probably in their pre-game zone? Wouldn’t it be kind of rude to interrupt them?” Sidney is excited but also a little on edge, he hopes that no teenage girls that won radio contests will be backstage. He knows about twitter and how fast information can fly into the world at large. He doesn’t want to be a story on deadspin tomorrow.

“Not everyone has irrational routines like you,” Jonny says waving to another one of the regular security guys. “But we should probably wait until after the show, that would be the nice thing to do.”

“You guys are so fucking Canadian. You don’t think they get interrupted a million times before they go on stage by a million different people? These are not serious professional athletes these are boys in an emo band,” Pat says looking at every one of the names plates on the doors. They are almost to the end of the hall when they see Panic coming out of their dressing room stage ready. Someone hands each guy their respective instruments. The lead singer grabs the guitar being held out to him when he turns his head and catches Sid’s eye. He does a double take.

The guy standing next to the singer looks up when he notices that Brendon’s kind of staring at him. The guy approaches them and squints a bit, “Ah, you’re Sidney Crosby, right?”

“Ah, yea. I am. Nice to meet you.” Sid shakes the guys hand but keeps looking over to the singer. He has walked over, too and the guy fills him in on who Sidney Crosby is. He shakes his hand and his skins heats up a bit. He smiles and now Sid’s heart speeds up a bit. He regains control of himself and says, “this is Patrick Kane and Jonathan Toews, they play for the Chicago Blackhawks.”

“So we are invading your home tonight, huh? I’m Brendon, by the way.” Someone is tapping Brendon on the shoulder. There is a faint Panic! chant coming from the way of the stage. “Thanks for having us,” He says shaking both Pat and Jon’s hands and nods to the wrangler beside him.

“Of course, we’re big fans,” Patrick says looking Brendon up and down.

“Well, enjoy the show, make sure to stop by the dressing room after.” He runs away towards the stage.

“Nice ass on that kid,” Pat says putting his arm around a laughing Jon.

“I mean it’s nothing compared to yours, of course,” he adds moving his arm down to lightly tap Jonny’s ass who promptly kisses Pat on the cheek. 

Sid rolls his eyes at both of them and says, “let’s go I don’t want to miss anything.”

“You’re ass is nice too, for the record.”

They watch the show from the wings with a few other people who seem to be part of the Panic entourage or a member of an opening band. No teenage girls (is Panic’s fanbase growing up just like Sid did? I mean, it does make sense). No one even looks at them twice, apparently there was only one hockey fan in the house tonight.

Brendon is an amazing front man. He sings flawlessly, he tells funny stories and he works the crowd in all the right ways. He is kind of everything Sid wishes he could be when he is in front of a crowd of people but he knows he is the exact opposite. He always had this hidden desire to be that charismatic frontman. But instead of bags of charm he was given insane hand eye coordination so he works with what he’s got.

Brendon looks over at them a few times during the show, focusing most of his attention on Sid. At one point Brendon winks at him and Sid for sure feels himself blushing. Thank god it’s dark. 

They play all of their favorite songs and Pat surreptitiously dances along to the songs from Fever. Brendon catches a Kaner dance during one song and waves for him to come out on stage but Jon gets his hands on Pat just in time to hold him back from running on stage. Their United Center manliness is saved by the off season guns of Captain Serious.

Before Sid knows it they’ve already played the encore and Brendon is running off the stage looking absolutely wrecked. He brushes up against Sid but doesn’t stop. 

He does stop to say something to a security guard and follows the other guys back to the dressing room.

The guard then approaches Sid, Jon and Pat who are milling around not saying anything because their ears are ringing. “Brendon said he would love for you guys to come to the dressing room after he cools down for a few minutes. Feel free to get some catering and I will bring you in when they are ready.” Pat bro-claps with the guard and says, “thanks man.”

The food table is across the hall from the dressing room door and has a few UC staff members, opening band members and their girlfriends lined up. Pat, Jon and Sid get in line and each of them grabs a bottle of water and a candy bar. Pat and Jon bicker for a second over something Sidney can’t really hear. He can’t stop thinking about the show and Brendon and how cute his smile is and how good of a singer he is and how hot his ass is and how Sid thinks he’s fucking amazing.

“Great show, eh?” Jonny says after he and Kaner finally agree on whatever.

Sid smiles and nods, “I had a lot of fun. Can’t believe I waited so long to see them.” Seeing them play transported Sid back to those days that seem so far away. It made him feel young and happy and carefree just like he wanted it to. That’s why he’s feeling attracted to Brendon, he deduces, because 18 year old Sidney totally swooned over dudes with nice smiles playing good music in front of packed crowds.

“I can’t believe you didn’t let me go out on stage and dance, Tazer. The people would have loved it.”

“Whatever, I saved thousands of people from being subjected to the infamous Kaner shuffle.” Jonny makes air quotes around the words Kaner shuffle and it makes Sid laugh. He feels someone put a hand on his shoulder and say, “the boys are ready for visitors if you guys are still interested.”

Jonny, Pat, and Sid follow the security guard into the Panic dressing room. Brendon looks up as they enter and jumps up out of his spot on the couch and gives them all quick hugs. This kids lights up a fucking room. He introduces them to all the other people in the room and Sid almost instantly forgets all their names, just like he always does.

“So you guys are pro hockey players?” Spencer (he thinks), the drummer, says.

“Yea, Jonny and I play for the Blackhawks here in Chicago, or more specifically, in this exact building. Sid here plays for Pittsburgh,” says Pat trying to look nonchalant. 

“Wait, you’re Sidney Crosby,” says one of the guys sitting next to Spencer. Sidney doesn’t remember his name or if he is in the band (he doesn’t think so).

“Yea, ah, that’s me.” So apparently there is more than one hockey fan in the Panic entourage. He’s put his hands in his pockets and vaguely thinks that he wishes he was wearing a hat so he could pull it lower over his eyes.

“Holy shit. You are like the best hockey player in the world, right? I mean everyone knows who Sidney Crosby is.” Sid’s used to this, he really is, but it still manages to embarrass him a little bit, especially when he is in the company of other great hockey players.

“Sid’s pretty good, yea,” Pat chimes in, “but I scored an overtime goal to win the Stanley Cup and Sid here sat out the last two periods of his Stanely Cup winning game, so.” Jonny rolls his eyes at Patrick who looks over at his boyfriend and beams.

“He’s ah, he’s right about that. I got injured,” Sid says quietly.

“Would you sign something for me? My brother is a huge hockey fan, he is not going to believe this,” the guy (manager?) hands a sharpie and a piece of paper over to Sidney.

“Of course. What’s your brother’s name?” Signing autographs is something Sidney can do, it’s never bothered him.

After Sidney, Jonny and Pat sign a few autographs Brendon asks if they would be interested in getting some drinks. Pat says, “oh yea, now you are talking our language,” and they make plans to meet up at Jon and Pat’s usual haunt in 20 minutes.  
_____________________

The three of them show up a little early to the bar. The bartender waves at Pat and Jonny and finds them a place at the end of the bar that is fairly private. Jon had let the guy at the door know to send Brendon over when he arrives. Sid is trying to decide if he wants to go beer or mixed drink, but his mind is made up for him when the bartender puts a beer down in front of both Jon and Pat while raising her eyebrow at Sid.

“I’ll have the same.”

Jonny and Pat are comfortable enough in this environment that Jonny puts his hand high on Patrick’s thigh. They all sit in a comfortable silence sipping their beers and staring at White Sox game (it is the 12th inning) on the TV behind the bar. After a few minutes Pat announces that he has to go the the bathroom and gives Jonny a quick peck on the lips as he jumps off the bar stool.

“So things with you and Pat seem to be going good, eh?” Sidney says once Pat is out of earshot.

“Yea, we’re good. It’s good. It took awhile but we’re here.” Jon takes a sip of his drink and then waves at something behind Sid. He looks back and sees Brendon gliding into the bar.

“Kids got a killer smile, eh?” Jonny says to Sid who nods his head. 

“Hey guys, great place!” Brendon says plopping down next to him. He seems real chirpy for a guy that just played a two hour concert.

“Hey Brendon, thanks for joining us, let me get you something to drink.” Sid motions the bartender over. Brendon orders saying, “I’ll have whatever these two good-looking guys to my left are having.” The bartender nods, Sid laughs and Pat makes his re-emergence by clapping Brendon on the back in greeting.

They small talk about Chicago and the summer and what it’s like being on tour. Brendon is funny and charming and chill and Sidney finds himself gravitating towards this very obviously married guy (Sid kind of just noticed he’s wearing a ring) more and more as the night goes on.

After a few more drinks Jonny and Pat enter their own world where only the two of them exist leaving Sid and Brendon to strike up their own conversation.

Brendon points over at the two love birds and says, “third wheeling it sucks, huh?”

“Yea, I guess. The two of them have always been kind of in their own world both on and off the ice for forever, it’s a little weird,” Sidney says rolling his eyes a little bit. It makes Brendon laugh and Sid feels himself sinking further and further into the quicksand of his smile.

“Is that common in hockey?” Brendon asks taking another sip of his beer.

“What, being gay or falling in love with your teammate?” Brendon softly laughs again and Sid sinks an inch further.

“The teammate part-being gay is not unusual.”

Sid thinks about it. There are no publicly out hockey players and he doesn’t truly know of any other hockey couples but he knows, theoretically, there has to be a good handful of other gay hockey players besides him, Kaner and Tazer.

“They are the only couple that I know of. There isn’t any publically out players, yet.”

“They seem really happy. That’s awesome. What about you-you in a relationship with anyone? I bet people are constantly fawning over you.” Sid laughs because, yea, he gets a lot of positive attention but he tries his best to just concentrate on hockey. He isn’t ready yet for the baggage that dating someone would bring. He has too much on the line and he’s come close to making peace with his life the way it is.

“Nah, if you ask anyone I am a robot programmed for hockey excellence and not much else. You’re married?” Sid points to Brendon’s ring.

“I am. She’s great,” Brendon says with a tinge of doubt in his voice.

“She’s not on tour with you guys?”

“Nah. She’s kind of at a point where she wants a little more stability in life. I have been on tour for like 65% of our marriage,” Brendon motions for the bartender to come over and he orders another beer for himself and Sidney.

“That’s rough. I know a lot of the married guys in the league have the same struggle with their wives but we at least play half our games at home.” Sid notices that Brendon’s body language has changed a little bit, his shoulders are a little more slumped, his hand clenched a little tighter around the glass.

“She wants to have kids and I don’t want to be that dad that isn’t there, ya know?”

“That sucks, man, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I mean there’s more to it than that,” Brendon sighs, “we got married because we were in love. It just. It’s not always that simple.” Sid puts a hand on Brendon’s back in what he hopes is a consoling way.

“Well boys,” Patrick yells peeling himself away from Jonathan, “Jonny and I are calling it a night. Sid? You riding with us or...”

Sid looks over at Brendon who downs the rest of his beer. “I’m beat so I think I will head back to the hotel.” Jonny and Kaner are already walking away from them and Sid holds up his finger to signal for them to wait.

“It was great to meet you Brendon, I had a lot of fun at the show and talking, too.” Brendon nods his head in agreement and gives Sid a hug. It’s the kind of hug that lasts for a couple moments longer than normal and Sid holds on in case this will be the last time he’ll see him.

“We have a day off tomorrow, are you going to be around? It would be cool to hang again, if you want,” says Brendon and Sid can’t help but smile. 

“Ah, yeah, that sounds good, yeah I am flying out tomorrow night so I will be around most of the day.”

“Awesome.”

Sid gives Brendon his number as they walk towards the door. He thinks he saw Jonny and Pat going out this way. When he sees them they are making out in a little alcove. On one hand Sid thinks it’s a little inappropriate but they look so fucking happy. Sid likes to see people happy.

He clears his throat after a moment. “Finally, Crosby, fuck,” Pat pecks Jon on the lips one more time, “if it would have taken you any longer I probably would have started pulling his clothes off and as much as I am sure everyone wants to see my baby’s amazing body it’s for my eyes only tonight, boys.”

The air is still super hot when they make it outside and to the front of the building. “You want a ride Brendon?” Jonny asks.

“Nah, I’ll take this cab right here, thanks though, it was nice to meet you guys.” He flags his hand at the cab parked in front of the bar and the driver nods.

Jonny opens the door for Brendon, “you too, man. It was a great show.” He closes the door and Brendon waves at Sid as the cab drives away.

They start making their way down the sidewalk that Sid thinks is way too busy for this time of night. “Tell me you got his number, Sid,” Pat says. He isn’t touching Jonny but he’s walking as close as humanly possible to him.

“Ah, yea, I did. He’s-he’s married, didn’t you guys see his ring?” Sid can’t believe that the guy he gets fucking captivated by is married. But, it’s probably for the best. He made peace with being alone. That’s who he is.

“You guys looked pretty comfy, nonetheless. If nothing else he seems like a cool guy to hang out with.” He still feels a little sad about it. He DID feel comfortable with Brendon.

“Yea, he asked if I wanted to hang out tomorrow.” They’ve finally made it to the car in the United Center staff parking lot.

“Look at you, Sidney Crosby-the homewrecker.”

“Shut up, Kane,” Sidney feels his face heat up a bit. He expected to have a good time tonight but he didn’t expect to swoon over the lead singer.  
_____________

After he gets back from a morning workout with Jon and Pat, Sid sees that he has a text from Brendon.

_what’s up! want to grab some lunch before your flight?_

Jon walks in as Sid is reading to deliver him a towel. Sid wishes all the towel boys looked like him.

“Text from Brendon?”

“Yea, he wants to do lunch-any suggestions?” Jon pauses, thinking about it, he’s only wearing a pair of compression shorts and is still a little sweaty. He’s got a hickey on his right pec and now Sid feels a little bad about his towel boy thought. Brendon has really thrown off his feelings.

“You should probably go somewhere near his hotel, you can borrow one of our cars. There is a sushi place around there that is amazing.”

“I could take a cab. I will look into the sushi place, thanks man.”

“Yea. We don’t have any huge plans today so you can take Kaner’s horrible car.” Sid thanks Jon and doesn’t watch him walk out of the room (even though he totally wants to).

Jonny says there is a good sushi place by your hotel, does that sound good?

_Love sushi! I think I saw the place-just on the end of the block. what time?_

_Just finished a work out so need to shower and get ready-how about in a hour? meet you there?_

_Perfect. See you then. I look forward to it :)_

Sid can’t help but smile. He’s fucked.

Sid shows up at the restaurant and sees Brendon already sitting at a table near the back. He meets Sid’s eyes from across the restaurant and waves slightly. Sid walks over slowly trying not to stare too hard at Brendon. Once he makes it to the table Brendon jumps up and gives him a nice hug.

A young waitress comes over. Sid orders some sparkling water and Brendon a Diet Coke. Sid starts looking over the menu with Brendon telling him what he thinks looks good. He’s super informed on sushi, much more so than Sid. He suggests that they share the lunch sampler platter and that sounds good to Sid.

When the waitress comes to take their order Brendon absolutely charms her. Sidney would need two hands to count the amount of times she has thrown her head back laughing at something Brendon says. He can’t blame her because he’s captivated by Brendon, too. But, Sid is nothing if not rational so he plays a constant loop of “married, married, MARRIED” in the back of his mind.

As they wait for their food to arrive Sid tells Brendon about his plans for the rest of the summer (a week back home in Canada, a week at a training camp and then it’s time to go back to Pittsburgh for pre-season shit). When the waitress delivers the lunch platter she actually touches Brendon’s arm when she tells them to enjoy. 

They each take a plate and a few rolls. Sid’s happy to see that Brendon grabs chopsticks and uses them with authority.

“This shit is amazing,” Brendon says with a mouth full of one of the more exotic rolls.

“I gotta thank Jonny, he hit the nail on the head with this one,” responds Sid. He is sticking to the more traditional looking rolls. Brendon moans around the next roll and Sid does not feel his dick twitch.

“So, ah, where you headed to next?” He needs as much distraction as possible right now.

“We are actually headed home for a few shows in LA. We took an extra day here in Chicago to meet with a few exec’s about a promo deal with a company here.” He’s waving his chopsticks around in time with his words and usually Sid finds that annoying but when Brendon does it it’s fucking charming. Sid needs to stop drowning in this beautiful, dark haired, bright smiled and tattooed (Sid usually fucking HATES tattoos, seriously what the fuck is wrong with him) sea name Brendon Urie. 

“That’s nice. I bet you are glad to be getting back home for a bit.” They have absolutely crushed this lunch platter and Sid kind of wants to order another one.

“Definitely. It will be nice to be in my own bed. But,” Brendon shakes his head.

“But what?”

“This sounds horrible but I don’t know if I am ready to face the music with the state of my marriage.” Sid isn’t usually comfortable discussing relationships with people-because really what weight does his advice hold?

“Sucks,” is all he can come up with in response.

“Yea, I mean the kids thing is kind of just the small corner of a big iceberg.”

“Huh.” He’s not even forming words anymore but Brendon just plows ahead.

“It’s like. She gets, like, jealous when I am out on the road. So she has come on tour with us a lot but now she doesn’t want to come on tour with us because she is sick of the road but then she gets kind of paranoid even though I am, like, not that guy. I mean I am a flirty dude but I never cross any boundaries.”

“You are a very good looking lead singer in a very popular band. I can see why she might be a little worried.”

“I guess. And she says that it’s because she knows what it’s like on the road and how crazy it can get and how sometimes you’re not quite thinking straight because of just the absurdity of everything around you. I mean she’s been there and she’s experienced it herself. So, yeah, I don’t know. I am sorry for dumping this all on you.” He kicks Sidney from under the table and Sid kicks back.

“Not at all, I am all ears, I like hearing other peoples shit. I spend way too much time talking about myself.”

“Can I tell you something else? Another layer to this whole marriage dimension?”

“Of course.”

“So my wife has always known that I am bisexual.” Sid’s eyes go wide. FUCKfuckfuckFUCK runs through his head. “When we met I was actually dating a guy and she has always been really cool about it and open minded and great. But, I think that might be part of the reason why she gets so jealous, because she thinks I am either a) in need of some man love or b) more susceptible to cheating because my eyes are on everyone. I mean I could just be, like, projecting these feelings on her but I feel like that is how she feels. I don’t know. It’s probably all in my head.” Brendon has put the chopsticks down and is now just waving his hands around as he talks.

“Well, fuck, Brendon, I wish I had some amazing words of wisdom for you but my relationship experience is little to none.”

“I don’t mean to unload all my shit on you. You just seem like a real genuine guy and I haven’t felt this comfortable around someone I just met in a long time. I hope I haven’t scared the shit out of you,” Sid can feel Brendon’s legs kicking back and forth under the table, “I mean feel free to unload all your deepest insecurities on me now.”

The last time Sidney remembers having a heart to heart about the state of his life, both inside and outside of hockey, was with Fluery late on the plane one night after most of the other guys were sleeping. Flower started talking about life in Pittsburgh and how different it is from Canada but how he has learned to embrace it, learned to see how his teammates and being part of a team held so much meaning. Sid related so hard to what Flower said he felt compelled to tell him all his cooped up feelings about how playing hockey in Pittsburgh is so much more to him than just a job, or a childhood dream. It’s his love and his life and it’s everything he needs right now. Hockey is more than a game to Sidney, it provides him with a life filled with friends and family and the power to give back. It just makes him feel whole. 

“Come on Sidney, I don’t buy the whole ‘hockey robot’ shtick, there is more to you.”

“Um.” Brendon gives Sid a kick and a smile. “Okay. So I have been really good at hockey since I was very young. Pretty early on I realized that hockey was going to be my life. I mean I had fucking camera’s interviewing me about what I think being in the NHL will be like when I was, like, 14. So, I did that, I made hockey my life. I did everything everyone told me to and I really fucking loved it. I mean, how lucky am I?”

“But there’s more Sidney, come on, man, trust me, I know what it is like to have tunnel vision about achieving one goal but there always the shit you go home to after you do all the hard work.”

“Right, okay, so. I went to boarding school, eh? A elite hockey program boarding school and it was there that I realized that I was gay. And it scared the shit out of me. I had never had to deal with like, not being good at something. And now I wasn’t going to be good at that part of life. Like, all my teammates were so fucking interested in girls and actresses and shit and I wasn’t good at that. So I just ignored it would and would be all ‘I don’t understand, I only care about hockey’ anytime someone would press me.” Sidney pauses because, holy shit, he’s never told anyone this before and now he is telling someone who all of a sudden stirred up all these feelings Sid thought he had a lockdown on.

“But then you fell in love with a teammate? Or you got caught watching gay porn? Or you tried internet dating? Or, what?”

“Nothing. I just did what everyone told me to. I played hockey. I won the Stanley Cup. I dealt with all the shit that came along with having a concussion for over a year. I threw myself into protecting a fair cut for the player association even though all I wanted to do was play hockey. And when I went home at night I felt fine. It was enough for me, hockey is more than just a living, it’s a life and it’s fucking great. It’s enough.” At least that’s the mantra Sid tells himself, it’s enough. He lucky to have what he has a house and a family and great friends and supporters and he gets to play hockey for a living, it’s enough.

The table next to them has turned over at least two time since they arrived. The lunch crowd has dispersed and it’s the inbetween time before dinner. It’s quiet and the waitress has stopped bugging them. It’s feels like they are the only two people in the room.

“Don’t tell me you think you don’t deserve love because you’re gay because I certainly remember seeing two great hockey players getting real close the other night.” Brendon’s leaning his body across the table towards Sidney. He’s resting his chin against one of his hands and Sid wants to take a picture, wants to be able to look back on this moment, this conversation, this feeling Brendon is making him feel.

“No, it’s not that I don’t think I don’t deserve it, it’s that I made peace with that not being something that is a priority in my life. That I’m okay without that part of life. Everything I have is enough.”

“Well, Sidney, I think you are selling yourself a little short. I think you are fucking great and nice and have a great smile and I’ve never even seen you play hockey and I still think you’re awesome. I think you would be surprised by love and how amazing it can be and how much it gets inside you and how much you want it to get inside you.”

Sid feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. It’s Jonny. Brendon tells him to take it and Sid walks away from the table to answer. Apparently Sid’s flight leaves in a few hours and they should probably get him to the airport. He tells Jon he’ll be back soon.

“I gotta get to the airport,” he says once he makes it back to the table. Brendon jumps out of his seat and throws a few $20’s on the table. Sid does the same and they head out of the practically empty restaurant.

“I’m really glad you came out to the show, Sidney,” Brendon says once they walk outside into the stifling July air. 

“I am too. If you’re ever in Pittsburgh or Nova Scotia or when I come to LA we should hang.” Brendon holds his arms up and envelopes Sid in a hug.

“There’s something I have to tell you about myself, Crosby. I am a notorious text messager and once I start I can’t stop. So, expect word from me. Soon. And often. We’re friends now.” Sid smirks, puts his hands in his pockets and nods his head.

“Bye Brendon.”

“Peace, Sid!” Brendon shouts as he runs away down the street.  
_____________

He cuts it a little close in getting to the airport but Sid makes it in enough time to safely board his flight to Nova Scotia. He had stored a movie on his iPad for the occasion and the flight goes by fairly quickly. Before he knows it he’s back on Canadian soil.

He turns his phone back on to text his mom that he landed and sees he has a text from Brendon.

_Hope you had a good flight, I am sure Canada is glad to have it’s golden son back (I googled you)._

Being that Sid was sitting in first class he doesn’t come up with a response before he gets to deplane. Once he makes his way to baggage claim he pulls the phone out again.

_Thanks, I did make it back smoothly. When do you get back to LA? Hope you found the good stuff and not the bad stuff on the google search._

Brendon’s response is almost immediate.

_I know you’re not a whiny baby. I am at airport right, leave in about 20 minutes. Hopefully will enjoy a small honeymoon period before getting into it. But it needs to be done._

He feels sympathy pains for Brendon and wants to tell him that he’s awesome and that anyone would be lucky to be with him and that he doesn’t want him to feel any pain. Someone approaches him before he gets a chance to type anything and asks for a picture. Then another person does. He sticks his phone (and his hands) in his pockets and smiles for 7 different cell phone pictures. The line of people has momentarily stopped so he runs to the bathroom.

_Good luck, I hope for the best for you! How do you think it will go?_

He hears the buzzing noise that signals that the baggage will be coming so Sid pulls his hat a little lower and leaves the bathroom. He gets lucky and his bag is in the first group to plop down onto the conveyor belt. He grabs it and walks outside to his mom’s car which parked right outside the door. When she sees him she hops out to give him a hug. His sister gets out of the passenger seat and gives him a short hug, too.

“How’s summer break going?” He asks Taylor after they all get back into the car. She made him sit in the back and Sid doesn’t mind. It just feels good to be around his family again.

“Pretty good, been hitting the ice as much as possible. But also trying to do normal college student stuff, too.” Sid takes his phone back out of his pocket because he felt it buzz a few minutes ago.

_I think it will be hard, but I think we both know we are at a make it or break it moment._

_You are very good at having a positive attitude._

_Thanks :). I will make sure to keep you updated. Gotta get on plane!_

_Have a good flight! :)_

“Who are you talking to?” Trina asks after a few minutes of silence have passed.

“Just a friend. You know the band I went to Chicago to see?”

Taylor laughs. “You mean the emo band?”

“They are not emo, they are punk rock. More rock.”

“Whatever, they are totally emo.”

“Anyways, we went backstage and met the band and I made friends with the lead singer, Brendon. Real cool guy.” Taylor turns around in the front seat and looks back on him raising her eyebrows.

His mom chimes in before Taylor can open her mouth saying, “that’s great, Sidney.”

“That IS great, Sid. Didn’t know you were able to make ‘friends’ that weren’t hockey players.”

“Thanks mom and thanks to you too Taylor, really.”

He stares out his window getting lost in the familiarity. Canada is exactly how he left it and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
____________________

When Jonny gets back from dropping Sid off at the airport Pat is sound asleep on the couch. He looks so fucking peaceful that Jonny doesn’t want to disturb him but he wants to join him. He carefully takes his spot on the side with the recliner and lightly picks up Patrick’s head and sets it on his lap. He splays his hand over Pat’s chest and lies back to fall asleep.

He wakes up to Patrick flipping channels. He still has his head on Jonny’s lap and he’s threaded his fingers together with the hand Jonny had on his chest.

“Hey,” says Jonny in a sleep laden voice.

“Hey,” Patrick responds bringing Jonny’s hand up to his mouth kissing it.

Jonny stretches out his joints a bit. Being loud and obnoxious as he does so. Pat sits up on the couch continuing to page through the channel guide.

Jonny can’t deal with Pat’s frantic pace so he closes his eyes again, “I think Sid has a little bit of a crush on Brendon, he couldn’t stop smiling on the way to the airport.”

“Well, he is pretty hot. Brendon, I mean.”

“And he makes good music,” Jonny adds.

“That is questionable. It would be Sid that would fall for a married guy.” Patrick has finally made his decision and put on ESPN (he ALWAYS ends up putting on ESPN but naps with Patrick put him in such a great mood he doesn’t even try to start that fight).

“Sid told me that he is kind of having some marital problems and part of his marital problems might be due to the fact that he is bisexual.”

“What, really?”

“Don’t tell me he didn’t ping your gaydar.” Patrick has moved back closer to Jonny on the couch. Jonny puts his arm around him and Pat lays his head on his shoulder.

“He did, but, ya know, married.”

“Not for long once he get’s hypnotized by Sid the Kid.”

“God, I fucking hope so, that guy needs some dick so badly.” Jonny laughs and ducks his head to kiss his boyfriend.  
_____________________

Sid’s not a virgin. He’s had some experience but said experience has always come from open minded people in the hockey world (a beat writer, a PR guy, one guy called up from juniors but quickly sent back down to disappear forever). He’s always made it very clear that this was a purely physical thing and he told the beat writer he wanted him to sign a confidentiality clause that he printed off the internet. He was super hot and super nice and even Canadian but he knows that someone who makes a living having the inside information is someone he shouldn’t fully trust. So, he isn’t a fucking priest.  
___________________

The next morning Sid wakes up in his house, makes himself some eggs and goes for a run at the local gym. It’s such a normal thing to do that he starts to feel like himself again, like he felt before he went to Chicago. But when he gets home he has 5 text messages in his inbox, all of which are from Brendon.

_Good morning Sidney! How’s the Canadian air treating you?_

_Is there a time difference between here and there? What is it?_

_I totally watched NHL network today and they said your name at least 5 times._

_My wife just texted me that we need to talk when she gets home from work, I’m nervous, pre-game pep talk?_

_Her car just pulled into driveway, looked up pep talk on youtube. Hope you haven’t gotten eaten by bear. Wish me luck_

He was not fooling around when he said he was a notorious texter. Sid doesn’t usually text unless he has to and his teammates give him shit for it. But they give him shit for a lot of things.

He has to think about his response to Brendon for a few minutes. Feeling like his old self for a little while was great and everything but Sid’s picturing the way Brendon looked at the sushi place when he started talking about his wife. He looked so crushed and all he wanted to do was make Brendon smile again.

_Still alive, no bear attack. Good luck with the wife-remember to always try your hardest and that I think you’re awesome._

So, he’s flirting via text message. With a married man who is having a potentially life changing conversation with his wife. He decides the best way to deal with himself right now is to be practical and get in the shower.

When he gets out there is still no word from Brendon. That means he has been talking with his wife for over 2 hours now. He thinks about sending him another message of encouragement but his parents are expecting him in 20 minutes and he doesn’t like to be late.

Once he makes it to front door of his childhood home he feels his phone buzz in his pocket.

_Coach, I tried my hardest out there the first three periods but the overtime got away from me._

Sid stomach aches a little bit. Hockey metaphors, holy shit, Sid is so far gone. He should not respond to this message. He should delete the messages and the number and pretend that he never met this guy.

He walks into the kitchen where his mom is sitting doing a crossword puzzle. He’s still staring at his phone frozen in indecision. “Is that your new friend? What’s his name again?”

“Brendon, yea, he’s, ah, going through a hard time.” His mom gives him a consoling look and yells for his dad and sister to come down.

“That’s unfortunate. I am glad you are there for him. You’re a good friend.”

“Thanks mom.”

Sid walks into the living room to flip the channels because he knows it’s going to take Taylor at least another 10 minutes to be ready. He tries to concentrate on finding something to watch. His stomach is still in knots. Is it because he feels bad for Brendon and the inevitable pain he must be going through right now or is it some sort of fondness feeling overload? He doesn’t really want to know the answer. But he has to respond.

_What happened?_

_We talked and talked and talked and talked and could not come to a compromise we both could agree on. We just want different things out of life right now. I need to tour to make money._

The whole family is finally ready and they set off on their traditional “Sid’s home!” dinner and a movie celebration. Sid tries his best to concentrate on spending time with his family but he spends most of his time texting back and forth with Brendon and apologizing profusely for being so distracted. “We understand, honey,” his mom tells him at dinner, “I think it’s good you’ve made a new friend.” He has the best family, ever.

( _I am sorry to hear that but it sounds like you guys are being very sensible and adult about it all._

_Yea, we have always been very good at communicating in a healthy way. She admitted that she’s been really jealous on this last tour and that she doesn’t really know why._

_Sometimes you can’t control how you feel._

_Unless you’re Sidney Crosby, right? ;)_

_Haha, I am good at hiding my feelings but I still have them. And I seem to be comfortable talking to you about them for some reason._

_Because I am awesome, duh._

_So did you explain to her that you would never cheat on her, that you’re not that guy?_

_Yea and she said she knows that and she kind of hate herself for being jealous but she can’t help it. She feels like she is changing-and not for the better._

_Wow._

_Yea, no one likes to hear that you are changing your wife for the worse._

_No, I imagine not._

_She asked for some space to just live for a little bit without having to think about our relationship. To see how it makes her feel, so that’s what I’m going to do._

_Are you going to move out or what?_

_I am going to stay at Spencer’s for a little bit._

_I know I have said this like a million times but I’m sorry Brendon, this can’t be an easy thing to go through._

_Thanks. Thanks for listening_

_Of course, we’re friends now right?_

_Oh yea. Never thought I would be friends with a hockey superstar. I am going to buy your jersey, wear it everywhere and tell everyone I meet that we are BFF’s._

_Don’t buy one, I will send you one. I never thought I would be friends with the lead singer in one of my favorite bands._

_Will you even sign it? You’re too sweet...you flatter me._

_Whatever, I am about to see a movie with my family-call me tomorrow?_

_You call me._

_K, text me your address._ )

__________________

Sidney starts talking to Brendon on the phone almost everyday. If they don’t talk (and even if they do) they text.

Brendon moved in with Spencer for a week and then had to go back to Chicago for follow up meetings for a week. When he got back his wife told him that she was going to move out of their house and that he could have it. She was going to rent a place near work and try to move on with her life. They had a pre-nup but she wasn’t in any hurry to start the paperwork. She loved Brendon and wanted him to be happy but their relationship had just run it’s course. It was really good and she’s really grateful for the time she spent with Brendon. Sidney wasn’t sure how any two people could actually break up as functionally as Brendon and Sarah did and he tells Brendon he understands why he married her. She sounds pretty awesome. 

He heads back to Pittsburgh during the first week of August and he’s glad to see that a lot of his teammates are also back. Coach has always stressed the importance of pre-season team bonding so Sid does the captainly thing and invites the guys over to his place at least once a week to grill and shoot the shit.

Geno doesn’t make it until a week before training camp starts because he got held up by a charity thing at an orphanage. Sid’s glad when he gets a text from Geno one day saying _coach say i go to yours for team bonding-you tell me time and i will be there, miss you buddy )))_. He really fucking missed this guy.

Half way through the night him, Geno and Flower are standing around his kitchen while Geno rinses the dishes, Flower refills the salsa bowl and Sidney watches with his phone glued to his hand (he finally upgraded to a smartphone because Brendon gave him so much shit about not having all the apps where they can play games against each other). 

“Who you talking to, Sid?” asks Geno who is really going to town on getting all the stuck on shit off the plates.

“Just a friend,” Sid says then chuckles at something Brendon wrote ( _I wrote a song about hockey yesterday. Guess what I rhymed puck with. Hint: not duck, or luck, or truck._ )

“Does your friend have a name? Or is it a secret,” asks Flower who shuffles through all of Sid’s cupboards looking for the chips.

“His name is Brendon and no he doesn’t play hockey.” Flower finally finds what he is looking for (with no help from Sid). He pours the rest of the salsa in the bowl and hands the empty container to Geno.

“How did you meet him?” yells Geno over the sound of the water.

“I met him at a concert I went to in Chicago this summer. He’s the singer.” ( _fuck?_ )

“What band? You went to Chicago?” Flower asks eating the newly refreshed chip and salsa.

“You probably haven’t heard of them. Yea, back in July, I stayed with Kane and Toews.”

Geno walks across the kitchen and puts the rinsed out salsa container in the recycling bin, “oh yeah? How those two? Still weirdos?”

“You know it.” ( _nope, crunk, get your mind out of the gutter, sc_ )

“Is this guy a comedian? Whatever he is saying seems to be real funny,” says Flower with a mouth full of food.

“Don’t eat all the chips, Marc, the boys won’t be happy.” Flower rolls his eyes.

“Let’s go join team, we talk about mystery singer friend at different time,” Geno says pushing the other two boys out of the kitchen.

( _my minds only in the gutter because you put it in the gutter b_

_that sounds kinky_

_shut up. time to concentrate on my teammates, call me tomorrow_ )  
________________

They play Chicago really early in the season. Patrick calls (Patrick has never called him before) to tell him that they are having dinner (Jonny will be there too) on the day before the game. He doesn’t ask Sid, he just tells him.

“Okay, let me know where and what time.”

“I will have Jonny figure out the details and let you know. Still friendly with the nice assed singer?”

“His name’s Brendon. And yea we are friends.”

“Great. I expect you to tell us all about him at dinner.”

They have a team dinner and Sid tries to eat minimally. When all the guys ask him where he is going when he heads to the lobby instead of the elevators he lies telling them he told his mom he would go shopping for her. It’s a shitty lie but no one questions him.

He shows up at the same time as Jon and Pat and they get seated immediately. It’s a nice restaurant and there was probably at least a two hour wait but Jonny called and made reservations because that is the kind of guy he is.

“So, Brendon. Still married?” Pat says as soon as the waiter is done giving his spiel about the menu.

“Um,” Sid hesitates because technically he is married. Does he really want to open this conversation up with these two? “Kind of.”

Jonny looks at Sidney with his dark eyes and says, “how can you be kind of married?”

“I don’t know you and Patrick seem to be kind of married if you ask me,” sasses Sid.

“Well, well, well Sidney, look at you all wound up.” Sidney is not wound up. He has wanted to talk to someone about Brendon and their friendship and how Sid really feels about him but if he tells someone then it’s real and Sid’s good at boxing shit up and living in denial (at least that’s what Brendon told him late one night when he was pushing Sid on his whole “hockey’s enough thing.”)

“Come on, Sid,” Jonny says, “we are just curious, you told me that his relationship was kinda rocky when I drove you to the airport. You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to.”

“I’m sorry,” says Sid dropping his head for a second. These guys are his friends, they deserve better treatment, “his wife moved out and they have separated but they haven’t done all the paperwork and shit.”

“And have you hit that yet?” He takes it back these guys are assholes.

“Patrick, stop, you’re being obnoxious,” Jonny says in a monotone voice.

“Look, Sid, I don’t mean to be obnoxious, I just want you to be happy and I know you have a crush on him and he is hot and he’s only kind of married, so why the fuck not?”

“Not everyone is as horny as you, babe. Sidney is being respectful of a friend that just broke up with his wife.” Their food arrives (thank god) and Sid feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He looks at it as they set the plate down in front of him.

_I heard today that in Canada they call money loonies-true or false?_

Sid can’t help but smile and quickly type _true ya beaut._

Sid, Jon and Pat start eating and stop talking. After a few bites Sid says, “Okay, fine. No I haven’t hit Brendon yet. I haven’t even seen him since Chicago. We talk on the phone, like, a lot and text even more and he is just a real nice guy.”

“And you have a crush on him,” says Pat with a mouthful of food.

“What are we 15? I might have more than friendly feelings for him but I don’t think he sees me that way.”

Pat finishes chewing his food, “how often does he call you?”

“Everyday?”

“How often do you text?

“Maybe, like, 15 times a day?”

“He has a crush on you, too.” Jonny nods his head in agreement.

“I don’t even text Patrick more than probably two times a day and we are in love so, yea, I think he likes you Sid.”

Sid checks his phone again. _???_

_Canadian thing he types back._

“Maybe, but he lives in LA and he’s getting divorced and he’s a charming lead singer in a big band.”

“And you’re Sidney fucking Crosby!” Pat yells and Jonny shushes him by putting his finger up to his lips.

“Don’t tell me that you don’t think you’re good enough for him or some shit like that. Sid he likes you and he’s awesome from what I know of him and you need to tell him how you feel.”

“Pat’s right, you should tell him how you feel. I tried to pretend that I didn’t like Patrick for a long time and I know how hard it is but you gotta be honest. It feels good to be honest.” Patrick puts his hand on top of Jonny’s and bumps their shoulders together.

“I don’t know, I kind of like how things are with us right now, I don’t want to mess it up and like freak him out.” He checks his phone again _I like that one. I seem to be liking a lot of Canadian things lately._

“Fuck,” Sidney says out loud.

“You’re not going to freak him out Sid. Let’s make a deal, if I score a goal tomorrow you have to call Brendon after the game and tell him how you feel,” Patrick says as the waitress takes their plates away.

“And if you don’t?”

“Then you can continue to live in denial with your “friend” Brendon.”

Sid reaches his hand across the table and shakes Patrick’s hand, “deal.”

( _this canadian is going to score a goal tomorrow night while Patrick the american is not_

_Patrick like the guy with you at the show?_

_Yea, had dinner with him and Jonny tonight, play tomorrow_

_tell them I said hello. gotta go play a show-call me tomorrow-i know you will score a goal!_

_break a leg_ )

Patrick doesn’t score a goal. Sidney scores two.  
___________________

Brendon becomes such an important part of Sidney’s everyday life that when they don’t talk or text for an entire day because Brendon dropped his phone in a bowl of cereal Sidney feels off. He feels like he does when he forgets to do one of his pre-game rituals because he is so caught up in thinking about the game.

It’s not even about the fact that Sid has a crush on him in the sense that he is attracted to Brendon physically. It’s about how Brendon is the perfect balance of everything and how Sid has kind of forgotten what life was like before he was friends with him. When he thinks about Brendon he doesn’t think about white picket fences, he doesn’t see the fulfillment of some life ideal. He just sees someone who shook him up a little bit, someone who actually managed to crack his shell and make him see things a little differently.  
__________________

“Hey Bren, what’s up?”

“Were you sleeping? You sound like you were sleeping.”

“No, I just got back to the hotel after the game, was lounging watching some TV. How was your show?”

“Good, it was good. Great energy. Did you win?”

“No, we lost 3-2.”

“Bummer. You’ll get em next time-are you still in Chicago?”

“That was like 3 games ago. I am in Montreal.”

“They speak French there right? I took French in High School.”

“They speak English, too.”

“You sound really tired, Sid, you should go to sleep.”

“I’m okay, really. My roomie is watching some weird foreign movie anyway so talking to you at least gets me out of the room.”

“Okay, fine. Guess what?”

“What B, just tell me, I hate guessing, you know that.”

“We just booked a show in Pittsburgh for our winter tour. I will be in your territory during the second week of December.”

“Oh yea? I will have to check the schedule and see if we will be in town.”

“I already did. You will be. We will finally be reunited.”

“Nice! You should come a game if you can. All the guys, I will get tickets for you.”

“That would be sweet! I will try to make us stay for an extra night. All the guys will for sure want to go to a game.”

“That’s such good news.”

“Uh huh.”

“Fuck, it’s so cold out here in the hallway.”

“What are you wearing?”

“Just some shorts.”

“What kind of shorts?”

“Um, like compression shorts?”

“What color are they?”

“Black?”

“Hmmmm.”

“I think I am going to try to get some sleep now, night B.”

“Night Sid, sleep well ya beaut.”

“Haha, you too.”  
___________________

Sid gets Brendon the 7 tickets he asked for in the lower bowl. He hasn’t had a chance to see him yet because they didn’t get into Pittsburgh until late last night. Brendon had to do interviews at local radio shows all morning and then it was time for Sid’s pregame rituals to start so, he wouldn’t be able to actually see them until after the game.

He looks for him once he hits the ice for the warm up. He finds him wearing the jersey Sid sent him and laughing at something someone said to him. He smiles and can see Brendon trying to look for him. Brendon has almost found him when Geno pushes Sid telling him it’s his turn to shoot. The moment passes and Sid gets himself back into game mode.

He plays extra hard that night and gets a goal and an assist. He’s one of the stars of the game and tries to find Brendon again when he goes back out onto the ice for his victory lap but it’s too dark. Before coach starts giving his post game speech he quickly texts Brendon that he is sending a guy to the elevators that bring you to the suite level to meet him and whoever else wants to come down to the locker room and bring them down.

The media scrum takes forever but it’s mostly positive. Once they all leave him alone, he’s finally able to begin taking his skates off. He’s doubled over when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up through his wet hair, which he’s let grow past his eyes, and sees Brendon’s bright smile looking at him. Sid immediately smiles back.

“Hey B,” Sid says softly. Spencer and the manager guy from the show are with him and they are looking around the room in awe.

“That was fucking awesome,” responds Brendon. Sid can’t help but laugh and stand up to give Brendon a hug once he gets both his skates off. He’s smelly and sweaty and generally fucking gross but Brendon holds on for a good long hug quietly saying “it’s really really good to see you.”

“You too,” Sid says into Brendon’s ear before he pulls away. Sid says hi to Spencer and the manager and thanks them for coming to the game. They thank Sid for the tickets and tell him he played well. Sid can’t stop looking over at Brendon who is drowning in his jersey, it makes Sid feel something brand new. Like he never wants Brendon to take it off.

Flower wanders over and says, “I didn’t know you were having friends out to the game Sid.”

“Yea, Marc this is Brendon, Spencer and Will. Guys this is Marc, our goalie.” Flower shakes everyone’s hands (even Sid’s because he’s such a fucking loser sometimes).

“So, this is the guy you are constantly talking to?” Sidney feels his cheeks heat up and hears Brendon laugh.

“Yes?” Flower pats him on the side of the face and yells, “Geno! Geno!”

Geno pops his head out from behind the wall that leads to the showers. He’s dripping wet, “what you want, Flower, I’m in the shower.”

“Brendon’s here, you know, Sid’s friend.” Geno’s eyes go a little wide and he puts up one finger and disappears behind the wall. A moment later he comes back out wearing only a towel around his waist and walks over to Sid’s lockers where everyone has gathered.

“Which one is Brendon?” He says to Sid.

“Oh, ah, sorry. This is Brendon,” Sid says putting his hand on Brendon’s back, “and this is Spencer and Will. This is Geno.” Geno shakes all their hands saying “nice to meet you” to each of them.

“I been wanting to meet guy Sid always talk to,” Geno says looking right at Brendon.

“It’s nice to meet you, you played really well tonight,” Brendon looks from Sid to Geno back to Sid and beams at him, “Sid always talks about how great you are.”

“Sid say same about you.” Geno’s smiles matches Brendons in its brightness and Sid can’t believe how fond he is of these two guys.

“We are going to go get some drinks in a little bit and you are all invited,” Sid tells everyone.

Marc says he’s gotta get back to his wife, but maybe next time. Spencer and Will say they are beat and ask Brendon if it’s okay if they head back to the bus. Brendon nods his head and everyone looks to Geno.

“Maybe I have other plans tonight. I leave you two to have time alone.”

“Geno, we would love to have you along,” Sid earnestly tells him.

“Of course, man,” Brendon adds.

“No, no, it been long time. It was nice to meet you, Brendon.” Geno shakes his hand again, “I am sure we will meet another time,” he adds walking back to his stall. 

“I gotta shower and whatever. Want me to come pick you up at the hotel in, like, half an hour?” Spencer and Will are kind of just milling around looking a little uncomfortable. Maybe it’s all the naked dudes walking around.

“That sounds great, text me when you get there.” Brendon gives him another hug, waves goodbye to Flower and Geno and leaves the locker room. Once they are gone Geno turns to him and says, “is cute Sid, very cute.”

Sid just rolls his eyes and heads to the showers.

He pulls up to the hotel a little late because he had to stop and get gas. He texts Brendon he is there and soon sees him run out (he changed out of the jersey, damn) and into the car a few seconds later. He pats Sid on the leg as he sits down.

“Sorry I’m late, had to fill up.”

“No worries. You look good in your suit.”

“Mandatory game day attire.”

“Cute, now where are you taking me?”

Sid tells Brendon that they are going to a place near his house. It’s a little off the beaten path but the people are familiar with him there so they don’t bug him too much.

They take a seat at a table and order a beer. Once the waiter brings it to them they silently stare at eachother for a second. Sid is starting to feel a little awkward because he and Brendon are usually constantly talking. But after another few moments Brendon smiles and kicks him under the table. Sid feels his stomach ache a little bit and smiles back.

“So my wife filed the paperwork. It’s official. I’m divorced.” Sid follows an urge to reach his hand across the table and put it on the top of Brendon’s. Brendon flips his hand upright and grips him back.

“How’s it feel?”

“It’s okay. I am glad that it’s finally come to a close, I guess. I just kind of feel like I failed at something. Something big.” The waiter comes over to see if they want anything else and Sid pulls his hand away. They don’t order anything else.

“I’m sorry, B.”

“Thanks. So it was pretty crazy being in the locker room, so much media, how do you do it?” Sid wants to reach out and take Brendon’s hand again. Holding his hand felt so good, so right.

“You just get used to it, I guess. It’s good for the sport, part of the job.” Brendon is moving his foot back and forth hitting the side of Sid’s leg.

“So many naked dudes, too. Holy shit.” Sid starts to kick back and they are legit playing footsie like teenagers right now.

“You get used to that, too.” Brendon pulls his feet away from Sidney and reaches his hand out and grabs Sid’s thigh.

“Hey Sidney.”

“Huh?”

“Take me back to your place. Come on, let’s get out of here.” Sid’s eyes go a little wide. Brendon pulls his hand away and pulls his wallet out. He throws a 20 on the table and says that should cover it. He stands up and Sid follows him. As they walk back to the car Brendon keeps looking over at him, bumping their shoulders together and smiling.

Sid doesn’t exactly remember the car ride back to his house but he thinks that Brendon has his hand on his thigh the whole time. He’s rambling about something he saw a fan do at the show last night and it’s apparently hilarious because Brendon can’t even make it through a complete sentence without laughing. Sid tries his best to laugh in all the right places but all that’s going through his mind is how much he wants Brendon and how it seems like Brendon wants him, too. He’s thinking about Brendon’s lips and how they will feel. He starts to second guess himself a few times but whenever he feels like he might be reading this situation the wrong way Brendon grips his thigh a little tighter.

They make it to Sid’s house and he parks the car in the garage. When they make it in the door Brendon takes his shoes off and says, “you’ve got a nice place.”

“Thanks,” says Sid taking off his suit coat and hanging it on the rack next to the door, “would you like a tour?”

“Maybe later,” says Brendon grabbing Sid’s hand. Brendon confidently leads them down the hallway like he knows where he is going, like he’s been to Sid’s house before. He finds the living room and pushes Sid down onto the couch. Brendon crawls into his lap straddling his thighs and putting his hands on each side of his face.

“Do you want to talk about this?” Brendon says, face inches away from Sid’s.

Sid shakes his head, “no.”

“Good.” Brendon finally connects their mouths and Sid feels it all. The fireworks and the butterflies and the heat. Brendon’s mouth is fucking perfect and he’s putting just the right amount of pressure on Sid and he’s licking into Sid’s mouth in the sexiest way, ever and holy shit. Sid pulls away.

Brendon slowly opens his eyes and cocks his eyebrow. Sid brings his hand up to the side of Brendon’s face and drags his thumb across Brendon’s bottom lip, “this is not real life.”

Brendon chuckles and says, “believe it, baby.” He kisses Sid again and Sid can feel himself getting hard, can feel Brendon getting hard. Brendon starts to slightly thrust down against him and Sid can’t help but moan into his mouth. They keep going on like that for a while until Sid’s pants are so uncomfortable and his shirt’s too scratchy and he needs to have Brendon’s skin against his.

“Let’s go to my bedroom.” Brendon nods his head and peels himself off of his lap. He adjusts himself in his pants and smooths his hair down. Sid can’t help but give him a quick peck on the lips and grab his hand pulling him up the stairs.

Once they get into the room Sid starts unbuttoning his shirt. Brendon sits down on the bed and watches him. He gets all the buttons undone and throws it off. “You should take yours off, too.”

“You do it.” Sid walks over to him and pulls the shirt off over his head. He pulls Brendon up and crashes their bodies together feeling so much of him. Sid’s thought about this so many times. About feeling Brendon against him.

He pushes Brendon back onto the bed and starts kissing his way down his body. Brendon immediately puts his hands in Sid’s hair growling a bit. Sid gets to Brendon’s pants and starts to unbuckle his belt. He pauses for a second and feels Brendon pulls himself up onto his elbows. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Sid.”

Sid looks up at him and says, “I’ve just thought about this so much and now it’s happening. This is happening, right?”

“Sidney. Baby. Babe. I’ve thought about this a lot too and yes, this is really happening, so long as you want it to be happening.” Sid makes his way back up to Brendon’s mouth and kisses him.

“I can’t remember wanting anything more.”

Brendon pushes Sid back onto the bed and climbs on top of him. He looks Sid in the eye and says, “that’s a lie but I will take it right now.” Sid starts to protest.

“I am going to suck your dick now and then after that you can tell me what you want to do with me and then we will do that and then after we cuddle a little bit and take a shower we are going to talk about this. But, right now, Sidney Crosby, just lie back and forgive me if this isn’t very good because it’s been awhile.” 

Sid can’t form any words in response and so he does exactly what Brendon told him to do. After he comes he pushes Brendon down on the bed and returns the favor. He’s also a little rusty. Their first kiss is fucking magical but the first blow job needs some work. Sid’s okay with that-thinks it’s perfect.

They take a playful shower which consists of mostly making out and cleaning the cum off of each other. By the time it is all said and done and they are laying in bed-Brendon with his head on Sid’s shoulder-it’s close to 2am.

“When do you have to leave?” Sid asks. He’s almost asleep.

“Bus leaves at 7, gotta be there by then,” Brendon quietly responds.

“Did you set an alarm or do you want me to?”

“I got it taken care of, babe. Go to sleep.” Brendon kisses Sid one last time and lays on his side pulling Sid’s arms around him.

“We were supposed to talk about this.”

“We will, Sid-just go to sleep.”

“Goodnight Brendon.”

“Night babe.”

Sidney wakes up to the sound of Brendon bustling around picking up his clothes from their various locations.

“Morning gorgeous,” he says sitting up in bed stretching his arms above his head.

“Hey,” Brendon says walking over to him and kissing him on the lips, “we gotta go-I’m going to miss my bus.”

“That would be okay,” Sid says but he starts getting out of bed. He walks to the bathroom, pees, and starts brushing his teeth. “Hey Brendon,” he calls out with a mouth full of toothpaste, “I have an extra toothbrush if you want.”

Brendon enters the bathroom fully clothed shoes on his feet, “We need to go like ASAP.”

“Oh shit, sorry, I will just throw a t-shirt on and we are good to go.”

Brendon kisses him on the side of the neck, “thanks babe. You’re the best.”

They get in the car a few minutes later and Sid sees that it is 6:52. They are definitely not going to make it to the hotel by 7. They don’t talk much on the ride but Brendon holds his hand over the middle console. He can tell Brendon is ansty about being late.

“They wouldn’t leave without you, you’re the most important part of the band.” They are sitting at a red light a few blocks away from the hotel.

“True, but they will be real pissed at me and make the next 7 hours super annoying.” He hears Brendon’s phone vibrate in his pocket but he ignores it. They finally pull up to the hotel and see the bus idling at the end of the parking lot. The door is open and a few of the guys are milling around outside.

Sid pulls up near the vicinity of the bus and looks over at his boyfriend? Is Brendon his boyfriend now? He is totally not his boyfriend, they have only spent one night together. They are just, like, in the beginning stages of dating.

“Sidney, hey, Sidney,” Brendon says bringing their clasped hands up to his mouth and lightly biting his hand. “I know we didn’t have a chance to talk about all this, but, like, I need to go.”

“Yea, yea, of course, we will talk soon. I have a game in LA in a couples week, you’ll be done with tour then, right?” Brendon gives Sidney a lingering kiss.

“Yea, I will be. I will text you and call you.”

“Okay,” says Sid leaning in for one more kiss. “You gotta go.”

“Yes, I do.” Brendon opens the car door and gets out. Before he shuts the door he looks at Sid and says, “I,” he pauses, “I’ll miss you.”

Sid smiles so hard, dropping his head before looking back up at Brendon, “I miss you already, gorgeous.”

Brendon just smiles at him and closes the door. He waves through the window one last time before running off towards the bus leaving him alone in his car.

Sidney feels like his car has never been this empty before even though he rarely has any passengers. His car feels empty but his body has never felt more full. He had let Brendon scratch at his surface ever since the first time he saw him at the concert back in July and now Brendon has opened him right up, crawled inside and filled up all the space.

He hears his phone vibrate in the cup holder and he looks at the screen.

_Just to clarify-we are totally boyfriends. I hope you’re okay with that ya beaut._

At the next red light he responds.

_I think it’s time I teach my boyfriend some new slang_

_______________________

His phone rings as he is pulling into the parking garage at the Consol for his off day workout. It’s Patrick Kane. Sid doesn’t want to answer it but he also doesn’t want to spend his whole workout thinking about how he has to call him back.

“Hey Kane, what’s up?” Sid waves to the security guard at the door as he enters the building.

“Crosby! Hey! How’s it going!”

“It’s going good, what’s up?” Sid takes the stairs because he always takes on the stairs on non-game days.

“I hear that one lead singer attended a Penguins game last night.” Sid’s steps echo through the stairwell.

“How the fuck did you know that? Was it Flower?” He reaches the floor with the weight room and is glad that no one else seems to be here.

“No, it wasn’t Flower. Some girl tweeted that she saw the band at the show and then it got retweeted like a million times and then our PR guy tweeted it at me because Jonny told him that I was a big fan of the band to get those backstage passes. Was it true? Did he come to the game?” Sid takes a seat on the leg press and crosses his legs atop the machine.

“Um, I’m not really sure what you just said, but yea, they had a show in Pittsburgh so they came to a game while they were in town.”

“And then?”

“And then, what?”

“What happened after the game?”

“We went and got some drinks.”

“Just you and Brendon?”

“Yea, I mean, we invited the other guys and Flower and Geno but everyone else had other plans.”

“Ha! Okay and then what?”

“That’s not any of your business.”

“Come on, Crosby, spill the beans.” Sid does not want Patrick Kane to be the first person he tells about him and Brendon. But, you know, what the fuck.

“And then we went back to my place and hooked up, is that what you wanted?”

“Holy shit! Yes! I knew it! Jonny! Jonny! Monkey, come here, Sid totally hooked up with the singer guy from your favorite band! I know, eh? Finally!”

“Did you just call Toews monkey?”

“It’s a new thing I’m trying out.”

“Okay, don’t wanna know.”

“I am very happy for you, Sidney Crosby. I knew you two were made for each other. Congratulations. He’s hot.”

“Um, thanks, I think.”

“I gotta go, Jonny’s mad about something. Bye!”

Sid pulls the phone from his ear and sets it on the floor beside him. He shakes his head back and forth a few times, places his feet on the leg press, takes a deep breath and pushes with all his strength.  
_____________

The next two weeks go by so slowly. They lose 3 out of 5 which doesn’t help and Sid has to sit out of two games because of a sore back. He’s generally kind of miserable and the only cure to his problem is the game against the Kings. Or more specifically, seeing Brendon’s smile.

“Two days, Sid. Only two days.”

“It seems a million days away though, B.” They are at another hotel in another city after another loss and now he really is a whiny baby like everyone says he is.

“Do you think you will be able to swing it so you can stay here rather than at the hotel?”

“Yea, I mean there a few different ways I can spin it.” Sid can tell the guys he got drunk after going out for drinks with a friend. Or he can make them all think he actually picked someone up. Or he could tell them the truth.

“As long as you can spend both nights you are here with me, I don’t care what you tell them.”

“I’ve been thinking about telling Coach the truth.” Sid’s never told coach about him, but he thinks that he probably knows. Mario caught on pretty quickly and Sid would be naive if he didn’t think that they have discussed it in some way.

“Does he have any idea?”

“Probably. But it wouldn’t just be telling him that I’m gay. I want to tell him that I found someone, ya know? Like, for real.” Sid hopes that Brendon gets what he is trying to say. He knows that Brendon just got divorced and that maybe he isn’t ready to jump into another serious relationship. But, nothing about their relationship has felt anything but serious from the beginning. It’s always felt like something that was important, that fit, that it was something they were both waiting for.

“Yes. This is for real, you know that, right babe? You know that I’m for real about you.”

“Yea, yea, I know. I know. It feels good to hear it though. You’re it for me, B. It’s you.” Sid hadn’t thought about making a declaration of love because it always seemed very obvious. Of course he loves Brendon.

“I am going to try to say this in a way that doesn’t sound stupid, or like song lyrics, or like a teenage girl. I’ve been through alot and I have dated a lot and even been married. But when I met you Sidney, I realized that you were my soulmate. Like, you’re my missing puzzle piece, and I’ve never felt more confident about anything in my life.”

He feels a little breathless and doesn’t say anything until he regains control of his lungs. “I love you, Brendon.”

“Love you, too.” Brendon laughs into the phone and Sid can see him smiling. 

“I’m gonna tell coach the truth. And Geno. And Flower and maybe even Jonny and Pat since they have been hounding me ever since the concert. They called it, right then and there.”

“Let’s shout it from the mountain tops,” Brendon sings.

“Let’s start small and save the mountain tops for later,” Sid says.

“Whatever you want, babe.”  
____________________

He sends a group text to Jon and Pat saying _be happy, brendon and i are officially in love. thanks!_ Then he turns his phone off for take off.

They have a late post game flight to LA and won’t be getting in until around 2AM but Brendon is going to meet him at the airport, nonetheless. Sid packed a carry on with the shit he will need for tomorrow morning. All he needs to do now is tell Coach.

Most of the guys are sleeping but Coach is up as he usually is watching game tape on his iPad. Sid walks up the aisle to his seat and says, “hey Coach, can I talk to you about something?”

Dan pats the seat next him him and says, “of course.”

He sits down and tries to remember how he practiced this. “So, ah, I. I found someone.”

“You’re going to be a little more specific, bud.”

“Right, of course. I’ve fallen in love with someone.”

Dan pats him on the leg, “good for you! That’s great, Sid.”

“Yea, and he, ah, he lives in LA.” Dan doesn’t even flinch at the pronoun.

“I bet you are real excited to see him, huh?”

“Yea, that’s why I am here. We haven’t seen each other in a while and I was wondering if it would be okay if I stayed with him for the next two nights while we are in LA. I promise I will be at all team scheduled events, of course.”

Coach puts his hand on his shoulder, “I am very, very happy for you, Sid. That is fine with me. I trust you and know you will be there for the team. I actually think this will be good for you. I know how seeing your loved ones can kind of recharge the batteries.”

“Yea, I think it will definitely help. Thanks, coach.” Sid gets up and returns to his seat. He emails Brendon from his iPad.

‘Hey gorgeous, just talked to coach. can’t wait to see you at the airport!! it should only be another hour or something. i am going to try to get some sleep now. wish me luck! love ya.’

He powers off his iPad, puts the mask over his eyes and tries his hardest to fall asleep for the rest of the flight.

He wakes up when they turn the lights on right before landing. He looks over at Flower who is doing his normal landing thing of looking through whatever magazine is left in the seat pocket.

“I’m not going to go back to the hotel with you guys, Brendon’s picking me up,” Sid says.

Flower looks over at him and smiles. “Are you guys a thing now?”

“Yea, you could say that.”

Flower holds his first out for him to bump, “that’s fucking awesome, Sid.”

“Thanks, Flower.”

“Have you told Geno yet? He asks me almost everyday if I have heard anything about the two of you.”

“Not yet. I will though, after we land.” They sit back in their seats and wait for the plane to be back on the ground. Once they make it Sid turns his phone and texts Brendon that they are here.

He gets up and walks over to where Geno is sitting and says quietly, “Hey Geno.”

“What’s up, Sid?” he says pulling his bag down from the overhead compartment.

“I just wanted to tell you that Brendon and I are in a relationship now. I am going to his place instead of back to the hotel with you guys.” Geno faces breaks out into a huge smile and he gives Sid a huge hug.

“Sid! This is great news! I’m so happy for you!” The guys are looking over at them but quickly look away.

“Thanks Geno. He’s really great and I’m super happy.”

“It is about time, Sid. You deserve good thing.” They start to walk up the aisle of the plane, stopping to grab Sid’s bag from the overhead compartment before exiting.

“I didn’t think it would ever happen for me, Geno, but I finally found someone.” They are walking across the tarmac and the warm LA air feels great, refreshing. They make it onto the bus that will take them to the parking lot where the team bus is.

“Is great to see you so happy, Sid. But, tell him that I will be there if he ever hurts you.”

Sid laughs and says, “I don’t think that will be necessary, but thanks, that means a lot.”

They make it to the parking ramp and Sid sees a car that must be Brendon’s parked not too far away. His hearts starts to beat faster and he’s glad that he sat at the front of the bus. He waves to Coach who was sitting across the aisle from him as he exits the bus and Coach gives him a thumbs up.

Brendon gets out of the car and waits for Sid to approach. Sid practically runs over to where Brendon is standing and grabs him in a crunching hug. “Hey babe, it’s so good to see you.”

“You too, baby, you too.” Sid steps away from him and doesn’t look back at the bus, doesn’t see if anyone is looking at him and Brendon’s reunion. He doesn’t care. He walks to the passenger side and says, “let’s get out of here.”  
________________

Jon and Pat get the text message as they are walking out of the UC after a tough game. There was overtime and then there was a shootout and then they lost because both Pat and Jon missed their shots. So seeing the message from Sid is a much needed pick me up.

“Holy Shit, is this what yours says, too?” Pat says as he sits down in the passenger seat of Jonny’s car.

“The thing about Sid being in love with Brendon? Yea, good for him.” It’s always a little harder for Jonny to shake a loss.

“You know we had a lot to do with this, right? We’re fucking matchmakers. We should go into the business after we retire.” The drive from the rink to their condo is short-5 minutes at this time of night if they hit all green lights.

“We didn’t really have that much to do with it, Patrick.”

“Bear. Come on we had a lot to do with it. He never would have even gone to that concert if you didn’t tell him about it.”

“Yea, I guess you’re right about that.” They have hit any red lights so far.

“I know you’re grumpy about the game but if you at least pretend to be happy about the fact that we just played matchmaker for the best hockey player of our generation then I promise to blow your fucking mind tonight.”

“Pat, you know that we don’t,”

“Rules are meant to be broken,” he says right against Jonny’s ear. They’ve made it into the parking garage.

Jonny jumps out of the car and is at Patrick’s side before he even gets his door shut. He backs Patrick up against the car and kisses him forcefully, licking into his mouth making Pat a little weak in the knees.

He finally pulls away after nipping at Pat’s bottom lip a few times, “I am so happy for Sidney and Brendon that I think I might order a cake that says ‘Congratulations on your epic love’ and have it sent to them.”

Pat kisses him again because he just has to. “Now there’s the spirit,” he says once Jonny finally pulls away from him.

He grabs the bags out of the back seat and takes Patrick’s hand, “I like Bear. Bear is good.”

“Much better than monkey, eh?”

Jonny crowds up against Patrick in the elevator, “it’s much better.” He’s looking down into Patrick’s eyes. “I love you, Patrick Kane, matchmaker extraordinaire.”

Patrick laughs, “I love you, too, Jonathan Toews, grump extraordinaire.” 

 

_Epilogue_

Panic ends up playing at the All-Star game that season. It’s at the Consol Center and Sidney might have dropped a hint to a few PR people and and all the assistants in the front office and to Panic’s manager when he was in LA.

Brendon could never have imagined that he would end up spending so much time in an ice rink. He’s been in Pittsburgh for two week now staying with Sid who has actually been home for the majority of the time. They were taking a little break before going back into the studio so Brendon packed a bag, hopped on a plane and didn’t call Sid until he was on the tarmac in Pittsburgh waiting to deplane.

“Hey gorgeous, I didn’t expect to hear from you until later tonight, what’s up, babe?”

“What are you doing right now?”

“I just got done having lunch with a few of the guys. What are you doing?”

“I am sitting on an airplane waiting to get off.” He booked his ticket last minute so he is near the back.

“Oh yeah? I didn’t know you were travelling, where’d you go?” He finally sees the line of people starting to move.

“Well, that’s why I am calling. I am hoping you might be available to make a quick trip to the airport to pick me up?” The sound Sid makes is indescribable and it makes him laugh.

“Shut the fuck up. You’re in Pittsburgh?”

“Yes, I am. So can you come get me or should I get a cab?” He finally has his window to go so he grabs his backpack and starts to make his way down the aisle.

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes. Holy shit.”

He’s more or less followed Sid around for the last two weeks, from rink to training, to lunch to the game. The only time he does his own thing is when Sid has to watch film or go a team only thing. He had one away game and it felt weird to be the one staying home, the one being left behind. But he had fun lying on Sid’s couch, driving around in Sid’s car and playing all his video games. Being a hockey wife is a life he could get used to, especially Sidney Crosby’s.

He does miss his band though and he’s glad that they will be here soon. He’s been trying to write while he’s been in Pittsburgh but it always goes better when he has Spencer to tell him if it sucks or not.

He meets the guys at the hotel they are staying at when they get in. Sid comes along because it’s the same hotel where all the all-stars are staying and he promised Jon and Pat he would come have a drink with them.

All of them (there is something like 10 of them) put a few tables together in the bar and they send two guys to go get the drinks. Brendon is sitting between Sid and Spencer and he feels very at home.

Spence taps his knee and say, “how’s Pittsburgh?”

“It’s good, I like it here.” Pat is handing out all the drinks and asking for tips. The most he gets is a pat on the ass from Jon.

“You’re not going to leave us all behind to shack up with Sid, right?” Spence laughs as he says it but Brendon can see the little bit of panic in his eyes. They have spent so much time together in such close quarters that it’s hard to get anything past each other.

He puts a hand on Spence’s back, “don’t worry, I’ll be back. I just wanted to take advantage of our down time. I am still 100% committed to our band. We’ve already been talking about him spending the off season in LA.”

He can see the relief on Spencer’s face, in his body language. “You look really happy, Bren. I’m glad you guys found each other.”

Sid has been having a conversation with Jon and he thinks it’s about hockey because they look intense and serious, both of them. Brendon looks over at Sid’s who is listening and hyper focusing on whatever Jon is talking about. He grabs the hand Sid has lying on his lap and treads their fingers together before setting them back down on Sid’s lap. He gets a small smile from Sid who then focuses his attention back on Jon.

“Thanks Spence, I am very happy. This is right. Ya know?”

“I know. I can see it on your face. You deserve it.”

Sid stands up saying he has to go to the bathroom. He discreetly kisses Brendon’s hand before pulling away. Brendon catches Pat’s eye who raises his eyebrows up and down at him.

He turns back to Spencer and says, “who would have of thought that our little emo band would lead us to hanging out with these manly fucking Canadian hockey players.”

Spencer laughs and stands up telling everyone he’s getting the next round. Brendon hears Pat yell from his spot a few seats down, “I’m not Canadian!”  
_________________  
After they perform they head to do a few interviews. Brendon is wearing Sidney’s jersey even though they told him they would custom make him one with his name. He declined and Sid will reward him for it later. It’s a win-win.

Him and Spencer are answering questions for some hockey website. The guy asks them all the same questions they have already answered a million time about if they like hockey and why they are playing the all-star game. He thinks the guy is done when he puts the recorder right in front of Brendon’s face and says, “so who’s your favorite player?”

Brendon laughs and replies, “isn’t it obvious? Sidney Crosby, for sure.”

“Why Sid the Kid?”

Brendon cringes a little bit because he knows how much Sid hates the nickname. “Well he’s the best, right? And more than that, he’s a great guy.”

“So you’ve had a chance to meet him?” Spencer is doing that thing he does in interviews when he tries to pretend that he doesn’t have some sort of insider information on the question being asked. Spence is the kind of guy who just wants to blurt everything out but he’s smart enough to know he can’t do that. So, instead he has this face he makes when he trying to hold something in.

“Yea,” Brendon answers before Spencer can say anything, “real great guy, just a good egg. I am honored to wear his jersey.”

The interviewer changes the subject to the city of Pittsburgh and soon runs out of questions to ask the two of them. They do a few more interviews and then head out to ice level to watch the end of the skills competition.  
________________

The media scrum around Sidney is huge because this is the first skills competition he has actually participated in. He answers all the questions as boringly as he can and hopes that it is over as soon as possible because Brendon leaves tomorrow and this is their last night together.

A guy to his left has asked him what seems like a million questions. The majority of the reporters have walked away when the guy asks, “So I asked the lead singer of Panic at the Disco who is favorite hockey player is and he said it was you. Do you enjoy their music? He said you were a good guy.”

Sidney feels himself smiling hard, “Yea, we have met. I would say he’s my favorite lead singer so I guess the feeling is mutual.”

He thinks for a second about how Brendon looked up on the stage wearing his jersey and answers the last few questions in a daze. Hockey is enough but Brendon is everything else and Sid can’t believe how lucky he is.


End file.
